Let The Words Lie
by TheBuzzerdest
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig are good friends, but they have been drafted to serve in the war. After a saddening farewell, they do not know how long it will be before they see each other again, as they go home to their respective countries. Two years have passed and Ludwig hasn't seen Feliciano since they departed ways. A tragic accident happens, and Ludwig takes the news hard.


_**Let The Words Lie **_

"Ludwig! Wake up,We're going to be late!" called Feliciano "our bosses aren't going to be happy!" He started to jump on his stomach " THAT IS ENOUGH FELI! " He pushed the hyperactive italian off of him and sat up rubbing his temples. He had forgotten that this is the last day he would be able to see Feliciano,Because the both of them have to return to their home countries to prepare for war.

He and Feliciano were sitting at the kitchen table eating Feliciano's favorite . "Feli...i know your not a fighter...but..how are we going to fight..and be successful?" He asked and Feliciano stopped eating and put his fork down " Ve-i'm not really sure Luddy...Romeo and Lovino, They aren't very strong but together the three of us are pretty fast. We have had to...k-kill...before..but we never liked it." By this point he had tears in his eyes " It had always torn us to hurt another living being-well,except Lovino he is always trying to hurt you. But we try not to most of the time. So to be successful we would have to..plan properly...like you would say." Feliciano wiped away a tear,and he felt his eyes start to water also,He got up and hugged the crying italian and he hugged back.

After awhile of packing bags and locking doors they decided to just take one of their cars so they could be together just a little two long time friends held hands the entire way and talked of fond memories and they laughed,smiled,and joked. And ludwig actually relaxed for awhile and smiled a true Huge that was just between them.

"Ludwig i'm going to miss you so much!" Feliciano said hugging Ludwig,and buried his head in his chest crying while all Ludwig could do was hold him and let a few tears slip as well " Im going to miss you too...Italien." Feliciano smiled " Hehe Germania,thats sweet!" He backed up with a cute thinking face on "Hey! i know,lets make a promise to meet up again and to protect each other during the war okay?" He held out his pinkie finger for Ludwig to smiled and linked his pinkie with his " Promise." he smiled as Feliciano waved and ran over to the plane. What he didn't know is that is the last time he would see his friend for a long time.

Two years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been two whole years since Ludwig has seen Feliciano. Even though their two countries were in the mighty Axis powers together he hasn't seen his lovable italian friend. He had been stressing that Feliciano has died in battle for a few weeks after hearing that a large number of the italian troops had been defeated by the british and french. He sighed as he ran through a forrest retreating as his commander has said,

After awhile of running ludwig had finally gotten to the edge of the forest and leaned against a tree to rest. He heard the non-mistakable sound of gunshots and screaming,he hated this. Being at war with his other..friends...was enough,he didn't want to fight anymore,He was so worried about Feliciano he didn't notice his older brother Gilbert come near him " brüder,you don't want to be shot do you?" Asked The older of the two " Come on,i'm only trying to help." Ludwig jerked his head in his Direction " Gilbert! don't do that! " He said quietly and started to move again knowing he wasn't safe in that area either. He ran with Gilbert and had to hide a few times to not..you know...DIE, so he and his brother were very muddy and had a few leaves sticking to them,and when did Gilbert get a yellow chick on his head? He sighed and just kept running.

It had been a few hours and nightfall has come and a sudden drowsiness had come over them but they shook it off as German soldiers ran right by then he he heard it.A scream.A to familiar scream. He took off "FELICIANO!" he called out running in that heard it again,it was a lot louder and shriller than the last, He could tell he was beyond terrified. He ran into a clearing and he saw Feliciano laying in a pool of blood while the dreaded Arthur Kirkland stood over him with that creepy grin of his and his thick eyebrows rose in malice " Sorry my friend. Bosses orders" and everything went in slow motion in his couldn't believe it. His friend for 13 years had just been saw red,and charged.

The Brit looked terrified as he ran away into the forest, Probably to that Frenchie Francis. Ludwig sat and cradled Feliciano's head as he heard some running and the rustle of leaves and tree branches being shoved away,Feliciano's older brother Lovino came running out and almost tripped over his own two feet "VENECIANO! What did you do to him you darn potato-lover?!" He screamed and Ludwig glared at him "I did nothing. It was that British-piece-of-crap that did this to him.

He and Lovino managed to carry Feliciano all the way back to the closest joined base. Gilbert ran over and Lovino freaked about there was now 2 Potato lovers in one place,Ludwig suppressed a smile and kept on tending to Feliciano's wound. It wasn't in a fatal spot,just the stomach,But he has lost too much blood it would be a miracle if he survived,and the chance was highly unlikely.

Feliciano turned his head weakly and smiled up at Ludwig " You came Ludwig...i'm...so happy" He said slowly like he might brake if he talked louder and faster. He choked on his food "J-Ja Feliciano,why wouldn't I come...We made a promise remember?" He said this as his friend Kiku's Kamikaze troops flew over the area,Probably to go shoot down some more american troops.

He sighed and sat down on a chair beside Feliciano's bed and held his hand " Ve,I'm fine Luddy! don't you worry~ i'll hopefully be back to normal soon!" Hopefully...He hated that word at the moment,he knew his friend wasn't going to make it,He smiled at Feliciano " Ja...You just t-t-take a nap...okay?"

"Okay~ but you'll..." he yawned and continued "be here when i wake up,right?" Ludwig smiled and nodded his head as his friend closed his eyes and drew his final felt tears fall down his cheeks and his Brother came in and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ludwig sighed as he watched them carry his body away,he didn't deserve to die like this,Plus his birthday was going to be next week. July 22. He smiled bitterly,he had gotten the both of them a ticket to go to a nice movie and then go out to eat at a nice restaurant he chuckled as he remembered that one time he was so confused that he made it look like he had proposed to the italian...Heh...that was some day to remember,Gilbert had even been stalking them and decided it would be a great idea to snap a picture of them when he was about to have a heart attack,and he even showed Elizabeta and she literally almost had a heart attack and started to say if he hurt her baby she was going to kill him and all that. He went back to pack up his stuff as the war he could tell would be ending shortly.

Three years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwig sighed and looked at the newspaper. Another outbreak in Italy...He set his coffee down and went to the phone,he was going to call Lovino to ask what's dialed and waited.

Ring Ring Ring

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

"Ciao?"  
"Hallo Lovino,I just wanted to know...why are there fights and riots starting in your country?" There was silence.

"Well...since Veneciano...went away...me and Romeo have had a few problems with the government because he was usually the one who worked with them...so now..their employees are...m-mad.." He said slowly and carefully,Ludwig rubbed his temples " you better fix that Lovino...i don't want to fix your mess again..."  
" I will...don't worry...i'll talk to you later Potato-Lover."  
" Yeah,bye"

He hung up and walked into the kitchen and poured out his brothers cup from last night. Ever since Feliciano's death he had been torn and has never been the same,Grabbing his things and bags he walked to the door,Today he was going to visit the sinking city of Venice, The hometown of The italian Trio.

10 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He got off the plane and made his way to Feliciano's old house. No one lived there but Elizabeta Had made sure to pay the bills for it so Ludwig could stay there whenever he came to visit Italy. He grabbed the key from his pocket unlocked the door and walked in,Whenever he came here he felt at home...probably because just like Feliciano with his house he had things strewn about like they belonged there. Smiling he took off his jacket hung it on the coat rack and walked up the stairs to the room that he and Feliciano had slept in. Taking a deep breath he did something he would never let anyone-EVER,see him do. He Flopped down onto the bed with a loud

THUMP

and made a noise in-between Hurt and Happiness. He smiled and yawned. This was going to be a long few months.

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this, R&amp;R, if I get 5 reviews I'll post chapter two!**


End file.
